


Regret

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I do not regret the things I did ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

I do not regret the things I did but those I did not do.

I don't regret going to Atlantic City. I do regret not taking the winnings after the first game.

I don't regret pissing Joe off. I do regret not kissing him when he had me pressed up against his office wall.

I don't regret staying to face the music. I do regret not telling Joe I stayed for him.

I don't regret persuading Jane to go to Paris. I do regret hurting Joe.

I don't regret falling in love with Joe. I do regret never telling him.


End file.
